Mr I can't fix a shower
by Mr. Person of no Interest
Summary: John shows up at Cater's house asking for help with a file. In exchange, she asks him to fix her shower. Then she has to save him again! 2 chapters total. Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Oh no, that would be a long day. Carter stepped inside the shower only to experience cold water! Damn it! The plumber was there last week and he was supposed to fix the damn shower, but apparently, he didn't! He was too busy looking at her backwards. She took her shower anyway. She had been in worst situations when she was in the army, so she didn't care.

"_Mom! I'm leaving!"_ Taylor said in his way out to school.

"Hey, Taylor, wait… I've prepared your breakfast!" She screamed from the inside of the bathroom.

"_Mom, I'm already late! Bye…!" _

"Taylor!" She screamed angry.

"_Love you!" _He smirked and left.

Carter rolled her eyes and stepped outside the shower. It was so damn cold. It would be one of those hard rainy and cold days, but she didn't care because it was her day off. She would drag herself under the blankets and watch a terrible horror movie, which would make her laugh and forget all of her duties. She wore her bathrobe and went down the stairs to get some breakfast. Taylor would be lectured later for not eating with his mother on the one day she was off the work. She even had a smile in her face, which disappeared when she saw John resting comfortably on her couch.

"You broke into my house!" Her anger was so visible that demons would be intimidated.

"I'm wounded, detective!" He faked a sad face.

"How did you get in here?"

"I had the key…" He took it out of his pocket. "I borrowed from Taylor!"

"Oh really?" Of course she didn't believe him.

"I haven't asked him, though!" HIs voice was as calm as a dove alone in a lake.

"You assaulted my son!" She was furious.

John threw the keys in her direction. Of course he didn't throw right on her, but towards her side. He wanted her to stop embracing herself with her arms as if she was attempting to defend herself from some attack coming from him. She had to stop holding her bathrobe to get the keys and well, that was the plan. John's eyes went to a part of her breasts that came to light with the movement. He smirked. There was a long time he didn't use his smartness to embarrass a girl.

After she took the keys she managed to close her bathrobe and make sure none of the parts of her body was visible again. She noticed his eyes, but decided to ignore it.

"Answer me!"

She took some steps forward and it seemed her anger was something physical that could fill the room and leave no space for anything else.

He smirked.

"Nice bathrobe, detective!" He tilted his head to have a better look.

"Stop or I'll call the police!" Her voice had a hint of warning.

"You are the police, Carter!" He was still smirking.

She rolled her eyes.

"I just… bumped on Taylor!" He answered simple.

"I should arrest you!" She was still angry.

"I need your help on a case…" He stood up with the file in his hand.

"It's my day off!" She took a step back as if she was afraid of him getting closer.

"I just need you to do some digging… don't need you on the field…"

"Of course you don't…" She scoffed. "You are a super hero!"

He smirked again and offered the file. He didn't take any step forward though.

"I need all you can find about this guy…"

"Can't your hacker friend do it for you?" She took some steps forward and got the file.

"Yes… he can!" He nodded his head casually.

"Then why bringing it to me?" She turned and headed towards the kitchen. "Follow me!"

He did it.

"Because you are more fun!" He leaned against the threshold.

She gave him a look and started reading the file.

"Since you are here and my son has just abandoned me… do you want some breakfast?" She sounded sincere and almost desperately waiting for a yes as answer.

"Thanks, detective… I'm good!"

"Oh, yeah… super hero stuff! You are like Jack Bauer! No pee, no food!" Her irony made him chuckle.

"As much as I'd like to have some super powers, well… I've just peed inside a bottle of water…"

She choked and stared at him with a disgusting face.

"There are no bathrooms on a stake out, Carter!" He said as if he was outraged.

"Over sharing, Mr. Super Hero!"

"Sorry…" He smirked.

"So who is this guy? Why are you chasing him?" She started to read the file again.

"Apparently he is a biologist, works as a researcher in a lab and lives on a cab in the woods. No family."

"Why him?" She put the file away and looked at him.

"He is fun!" He left the threshold and sat at the chair.

"That's your answer for all of my questions!" She rolled her eyes.

He smiled.

The son of a bitch had a great smile. She thought as she tried to hide a smirk.

"Okay… here is our deal… I'll pull his file, but you have to do something for me." She sipped her coffee.

"I'd be happy to…"

"You have to fix my shower!"

He narrowed his eyes at hers. He crossed his legs in a female way and rested his hands on his lap. His face was serious. Actually he was trying to swallow a burst of laughing that was about to come out.

"What?" She gazed around, trying to hide a smirk.

"You can't be serious!" He scoffed.

"I'm deadly serious, Mr I-can't-fix-a-shower!"

"Of course I can!" He couldn't.

"Then do it! Shower doesn't heat and faucet is leaking!" She shook her hand and sipped her coffee.

"Where's it?" He asked confident.

"My bedroom, upstairs! Don't touch anything or I'll rip your head out of your body!"

"Deal!"

"I'll be here pulling that file!" She smiled.

The woman knew how to play people and she had just played him flawlessly. He smirked at himself for allowing her to do that to him. And now he had a problem. How the hell would he fix a fucking shower? Finch might know… how to look for it, not to actually do it.

"Finch, I need your help!" He arrived at the door and took a look inside.

He could tell it was Carter's bedroom. It was screaming her. He smiled.

"_Mr. Reese, I've been trying to contact you!" _Finch answered worried.

"Yeah… I lost connection because of the rain, I think!"

"_I haven't found any relevant thing in his lab files."_

"Well, yeah… I've got it covered!" John leaned at the threshold of the bathroom and looked at the shower.

"_Carter?" _Finch asked in disbelief.

"Yeah!" John smirked.

"_Your obsession about her will complicate you, Mr Reese!" _Finch warned him but inside he was smiling.

"Well, It just did! How do I fix the heat of a shower?"

John looked to the object in question and frowned in doubts.

"_As much as I wonder and want to ask you why you could possibly be asking me something like that, I can't ignore the fact that you think I might know something like that, Mr. Reese."_

"You seem to know everything, Harold!" John provoked the man.

"_There's nothing in this world that can't be figure it out, though. I'll call you in a minute or two!" _Finch went from confusion and anger to curiosity and excitement.

He hung up the phone.

John looked at the leaking faucet and analyzed it carefully. Well, since he didn't know how to fix heaters, he would go first for the faucet… not that he knew how to fix it either. He approached it like he was approaching a half dead body. He concentrated. He would never admit he didn't have any clue about what he was doing, but there he was. Finch would probably figure it out and it would be like a number… John would do the dirty work. Well, it was only a shower, a heater and a faucet. It couldn't possibly be any difficult, anyway… best thing was to concentrate and know the enemy. Considering the enemy was a shower, at least John was bullet free.

"Turning off the power would be a start!" She showed up at the threshold.

John's skeleton almost burst out of his flesh.

"God… you scared the hell out of me!" He stared at her, breathing heavily.

"I thought nothing could scare you!" She provoked him.

He made a face and turned to the faucet again.

"I'll turn off the power… In so many exciting ways you could get yourself dead… being electrocuted wouldn't be one of them!" She grinned.

"Funny!" He glanced at her and spoke with irony.

She smiled and left the room.

"_Mr. Reese?"_

"Yeah!"

"_I think I may have found something!" _

"I'm listening, Finch!"

John worked on the faucet while Finch was giving him instructions. John had already discarded his suit, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and more than usual buttons of his collar were opened.

"It's not working, Finch!"

He held the faucet with a wrench and his body was in a peculiar position. Yoga could do well for him after this. Hell…

"Need some help?" Carter popped her head inside the bathroom.

"No…" He turned his head to her with a smile and still holding the faucet with the wrench.

She smiled.

"Everything is fine, detective!" He was screwed!

"Ok! I'll be here if you need!"

Carter was getting amused! She sat comfortably on her bed and put her lap top on her lap. She smiled at John's conversation with Finch.

"No, Finch… I already did that!" John's voice had a hint of anger.

Carter smiled. How come a man like Mr Finch, computer genius, couldn't be able to give simple instructions to his co-worker. She knew how to fix the damn faucet, it was so simple and yet, Reese and Finch, probably two of the most intelligent people she had ever known, couldn't do that! She got amused with it and decided to forget about the heat… he would never get to the heat… he was barely wining the faucet.

"Finch… listen to me… I don't know what a fucking slip joint pliers is!"

John was really frustrated and Carter smiled widely at that. She decided to check on him again!

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" She popped her head again inside the bathroom.

"Yeah!"

Hell, the moment he said 'yeah', the faucet broke and a lot of water splashed against his body. Carter laughed at him. She should be angry, but the situation was so surreal and peculiar, she decided being angry was a waste of amusement.

"Damn it!" He tried to put the faucet back, but he couldn't.

"Are you really asking me that, Finch!" He was outraged and soaked.

Finch said something that made John turn off the ear bug impatiently.

Carter walked inside to turn off the supply of water from the bathroom. Finally the water stopped.

John was soaked and looked at her with a smile.

"I'm super, Joss! Don't look at me like that!"

She smiled.

"You can't fix a damn faucet!" She sounded disappointed.

"Apparently I can't! And my instructor is an idiot!"

"You can't fix a damn shower, but you can kill skillfully."

"It hurt, detective…"

Soaked John wasn't something hard to look at. The white shirt revealed a bit of his chest and abdomen, and the soaked pants… well, they were soaked pants in strong legs.

"I'm gonna get you a towel!" She left smiling. "Here…" She tossed the towel in his direction. "Take off your clothes! I'll put in the dryer."

"Thanks, detective!" He grabbed and started drying himself.

"I'm printing your file!" She said from the bedroom.

John took off his clothes and wrapped the towel on his waist.

"Apparently, this guy has a lab in his so called cab!" She said. Her eyes were watching him.

"A lab in a cab?" He questioned getting out of the bathroom. "Old school, huh!"

Carter ran her eyes on his body wrapped on that towel and his face went red. She shook her head with a smile.

"You piss me off, John!" She was still smiling.

"Why, Jos…?" He asked flippantly.

"Give me that!" She yanked his wet clothes out of his hands and walked to the laundry downstairs to put the clothes in the dryer.

John was looking at some of her photos when she came back.

"What did I say about touching my stuff…"

"Hm… it's just a picture… What about the lab in the woods."

"It was under investigation some years ago, but the case was inconclusive." She shook her shoulders. "Although, I found these pictures…"

John approached and sat comfortably beside her on the bed, and stretched his legs along it. She observed his audacity and smiled.

"You, John… you! One day I'll end up shooting you!"

He stared at her with a smirk. She fell. But suddenly, Taylor entered the room.

"Mom, I forgo… ooooooo, sorry!" He saw John in a towel, soaked and sit on the bed.

"No, Taylor! It's not what you are thinking!" Carter froze.

"No, Mom… it's okay… I just… came to get my keys…" Taylor was clearly embarrassed.

John was trying to hold his smile.

"Taylor… He is …" How would she explain it to him?

"Mom, I told you, it's okay…. Just… I hope you have condoms…"

"See, I told you he would be okay…" John provoked her.

"Shhh, shut up!" She slapped his shoulders.

"If you guys don't have condoms, I have in my second draw…"

"Wai… wai… wait… what is that all about?" She narrowed her eyes on her son.

"Don't deflect mom! Well, do you know where my keys are?"

"Here, boy!" John threw it to him.

"Thanks… and… be a gentleman with my mom, otherwise You'll have to make explanations for me!"

"Understood. I'm always a gentleman with her…" John smirked.

Carter felt like ripping his balls of and giving them to animals as lunch.

Taylor left with a big smile.

"I should rip your balls of!" She spoke upset, but amused with his audacity.

"Hmm… that would hurt… would you touch it…. Cause if…"

"Hauhasaofbadh, shut up!" She slapped his shoulder again.

"I'm into masochism, Jos… don't do that again!" He provoked her with a smile.

"That explains a lot of things…"

He narrowed his eyes aimlessly.

"You are into screwing with me John!"

"Oh, that too… But that's because I like you, Jos." He smiled.

"U-hum! You are dangerous, John… oh, you are dangerous. Here, get your file and your clothes and out! That's my day off and I don't wanna hear about dead bodies and explosions."

She stood up and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He followed her in amusement.

"Here!" She gave him his clothes.

"Thanks, detective." He smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to eat?"

She asked again desperately for a yes. One of the things she hated was eating alone.

"Thanks detective. I'm on the run!"

"Okay… then out! Before I tie you up on the chair and make you eat…" She closed her eyes and realized what she had just said.

He made a dangerous face and his eyes shone with something she couldn't decipher. John was a flirtations guy and he would take anything into sexual contest apparently.

"You made my day, Jos!" He smiled.

"Get dressed and out!"

_Thanks for spending some of your time reading this! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

John left and Carter ate her breakfast with a smile on her face. He was getting to her and she hated it. John was dangerous. She didn't know anything about him and yet she did everything to him. That should stop! But seeing him all wet and half-naked above her bed had shaken her like an earthquake. In fact he was always flirting with her and it was difficult to say if the flirtations were for real or one of his games, but Carter didn't want to find out! Anyway, nothing could happen between them.

John got inside his car and waited in silence for some minutes. He had a smile in his face and the cause of it was downwards… I mean… there… Carter was getting to him.

"Finch, are you there?" He turned on the ear bug again.

"_Yes, what happened?" _

"Carter got the files and an address. I'm heading there…"

"_Apparently she didn't get only papers and addresses." Finch provoked his co-worker._

"What?"

"_Your voice is shaken and it sounds like a smile."_

"I don't care that you listen to my conversations, Finch, but you might as well advice me when you do so."

John started the car and left.

"_That wouldn't be as fun, Mr. Reese. Careful, I'll be in touch!" _

"Finch, wait…"

"_Yes?"_

"Keep talking…"

"_I don't have anything on the lab, I'm working on it."_

"Talk about anything…"

"_I'm not good at small conversations, Mr. Reese. What's going on?"_

"I'm having some trouble concentrating." John smiled.

"_I don't understand…"_

"…" John chuckled.

"_What?" _

"Forget it… It just worked! I'll be in touch!"

It took John 2 hours to arrive at the foot of the mountain. The rain was getting harder and the dirt road was full of mud. He stopped the car and considerate waiting until the rain stopped so he could get inside the forest. That would be a loss of time, he was tired and he wanted to finish this case as soon as possible and sleep for 5 days. Of course that would never happen. The machine waited for no man and the last few days had been so hard on him that he could count on fingers the hours he spent sleeping. Well, on the road. Let's go.

John grabbed a flashlight inside the trunk of the car. He didn't know what was waiting for him there in the forest. He parked his car strategically so it couldn't be seen by cars on the road and went to a small pathway inside the forest. 20 minutes after he could see a woodhouse.

In a sudden, he felt his foot being trapped and his body flying upside down. He saw himself being grazed by a lot of sharp branches while going up, as if they were there especially to hurt the pray. His clothes got destroyed and his body full of cuts and bruising. His face didn't escape either. He tried to protect it with his hands but he couldn't. When it finally stopped pulling him up, he felt and indescribable pain on the ankle that was trapped by the rope and he saw himself got by a trap, strung up by one of his feet and seeing the world upside down.

"Aww…" He moaned in pain in the middle of the branches. "Fuck!" He screamed in rage.

He fidgeted and could break some of the branches that were close to his face and neck and looked up to check what was going on with his ankle. Damn it! There were thorns on the rope.

"Aaaw… Hm…" He moaned. It hurt like hell.

He tried to reach for his gun, but it had fallen from his belt when he was going up. He searched for his cell phone inside the pocket of his suit and found it almost falling down either, but he could grab it.

"Fuck it!" He tried to level his torso to reach for the rope, but he couldn't, there was a lot of tree obstructing the way and the movement made his ankle screams in pain.

He tried to call Finch but there was no signal to do so. He needed a plan. Carter? No, he wouldn't bother her anymore, especially on her day off.

Carter was bored watching TV and getting her nails done. She liked days like that, but she didn't like it either. It was a question of not liking it, and liking another thing to do. Taylor was at school and he would be home only at 5pm… Oh, and when he did, they would have quite a conversation about condoms. He was only 14 years old after all! Cater was outraged, but she should be prepared for his questions about John! John, son of a bitch, how could he have that audacity to put her in an embarrassed situation in front of her son. She hated John… well, she didn't actually. She smiled. Son of a bitch!

Her phone rang and she half hoped it was him and she half hoped it wasn't. Unknown number.

"Not going, John!" She answered determined.

"_Detective Carter? I lost John!" _

"What's new?" She rolled her eyes.

"_I'm afraid you gave him an address, so I would like to know where exactly it is, since he was too busy dealing with hormonal problems while talking to me this morning." _Finch said a little embarrassed.

"What?"

"_Don't make me specify it, detective." _

Carter shocked her head and smiled. She half knew what it was.

"Hang on a second! I'll check it… It's an address to a path on the feet of the mountain. He must have hit the forest and you lost the signal."

"_Yes, the address to the lab on a cab in the woods?"_

"Yes. Catskill Mountain. Take the 23A road, cut east-west through the heart of the mountain. I'll have to send you a map to find the cab."

"_Okay, thanks, detective. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."_

"Anytime! The map will there by a minute."

Carter smiled at the image of Finch going into the forest!

John gave up trying to get himself down cause each movement he made, his ankle gave him pain. It was already 5 pm and he couldn't get in touch with Finch. Rain had stopped falling harder for a bit and now it was only drizzling. Suddenly he felt his cell phone vibrating.

"Finch?"

"_Mr. Reese, where are you? I've trying to reach you for hours." _

"I'm kind in a trap…"

His voice was sounding painful.

"_What?"_

"Strung up in some… tree in middle of… the forest. "

"_I'm coming to get you! Hang on!" _

"No! Don't come into this forest, Finch…"

"_What?" _Finch couldn't believe his friend.

"Just… call Fusco..."

"_What? You think I can't do it!"_

"You don't know how, Finch… I don't want you to get in any danger…"

Finch admired the sincerity of his friend and… agreed. His injuries would never allow him to go into a forest and perform a cinematographic rescue.

Finch tried to reach Fusco, but he didn't answer his phone so he thought about another option. Carter. It was her day off, but there wasn't anyone else. He could drive her there, if she wanted to.

"Taylor! It's my day off and you are not coming home!" She screamed outraged on the phone.

"_I'm sorry, mom. I promise I'll make it up to you! I can't lose this game." _

"Oh, Bet you will have to make it up, Taylor!" Carter was outraged.

"_So, can I go? Pretty, pretty please." _

Carter couldn't say no to that little pleading voice of his. And she smiled. The boy was a good boy and he deserved some fun sometimes.

"_And, besides… You can call that guy, John… to be there with you!" He smiled victoriously and Carter could see it through his voice. _

"Taylor!" She warned him.

"_He is great looking, mom! I approve." _

"Stop, right now, or you won't see this game neither on television."

"_Sorry, mom!" _

"You can go! But, this weekend you will be mine!"

"_I promise. I love you, mom!"_

"Yeah, right! Do you have any money?"

"_Yes. Thanks mom, bye!" _

He turned off the phone and left her talking to the line.

She smiled at her son's audacity and thought he had got it from his father.

She had just sit on the couch and turned on the television when her phone rang. Unknown number. By the time she knew she was going to be alone all night, she expected that it was John on the phone, but she would never admit it.

"Hello!"

"_Detective Carter?"_

"Yes…"

"_I would like to ask you a favor…" Finch with a sweat voice._

"As long as I don't need to get out of my comfortable couch."

"_Well, about that…" He sounded embarrassed. _

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Where is him… I'll get him!" Carter breathes deep!

"_I'll send you a map with his location and I'll guide you."_

"Just give me a minute to get dressed…"

"_Thanks, Detective." _

"Yeah, right!"

What else did she have to do at a rainy evening? Of course pick up John from some tumultuous situation wasn't on her options, until it was an option.

She drove for 2 hours and entered to forest.

"Strung up on tree? Is this some kind of a joke?"

She mocked him while walking through the forest and talking to Finch.

"_Apparently it's not, detective." _

"John can get out alive from car explosions, from shots, from places full of enemies and he was caught up by a tree trap." She couldn't believe that.

"_As surreal as it is." _

"That's really amazing!" She opened a wide smile.

"_I beg your pardon…?" Finch said confused. _

"Forget it… I think I've found him. Get back to you later."

She walked towards the tree and saw John. First she smiled at the situation, but when she got closer and saw blood, her smile turned into a scream and a contorted face.

"John!" She looked up. It was really high.

"Carter?" He looked at her.

"John, you are bleeding, how serious are the injuries?"

His clothes were destroyed and his ankle was spilling blood through his leg. He had some bruising and some branches penetrated in his skin.

"It hurts…" He nodded his head.

"Just, hang on… I'll get you down… just hang on…"

"I told Finch… not to call… you… I'm sorry…" He apologized sincerely.

"You are an idiot..."

She searched for the source of the trap. The rain started to fall harder again and Carter cursed it.

"I've found it… I'll cut the rope and try to land you slowly, but I don't know If I can…"

"Just… cut it… I can… aw … deal with the fall…"

"I'll try… hang on…"

Carter cut the rope and held it with all her forces, but the rain wasn't helping with the grip, so in the middle of the way, the rope slid from her hands and John fell heavily on the floor. She ran towards him.

"Awww… Fuck…" He cursed it.

John eased the fall with some arts martial techniques, but it was still hard. He fell over his front and stayed there moaning.

"John…" She kneeled beside him and touched his back.

"Aww…" He turned and sat on the floor with her help. "So… much for… liking to be… tied up… huh." He joked and she smiled, but worried.

She examined his body to check if there were any serious injuries, but couldn't seem to find it.

"Come on, let's get rid of the clothes… or… what is left of it…"

She helped him take off the suit and the shirt. His body had some cuts that should get attention.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day off…" He whispered in pain.

"Let's get you out of here…"

"Take the rope off…" John pointed to his foot.

"Jesus Christ… John… How long were you hanging there?"

She looked to his damaged ankle.

"Just…. Take it off…"

"It's going to hurt" she touched it and John moaned.

Carter removed the rope thorn by thorn and each one that she pulled out of his skin he moaned in pain.

"Hurts… god…" A tear? Maybe.

"Hang on, it's the last one."

It cut her heart to see that, John wasn't the kind of man who felt pain easily, or… showed that he was in pain easily. She removed the rope entirely and threw it away.

"It's pretty damaged, John…" She stared worried at him.

"I know… I'm sorry, Carter…"

"Stop saying that… let's get you out of here…"

She put one of his arms around her shoulders and helped him stand up. With the first step he almost fell on the floor.

"I can't take you in my arms John… though I'd like!" She smiled.

"I know…" He smiled back.

They walked slowly out of the forest. She helped him as much as she could and they arrived at the car with no great problems, besides his pain. She opened the door and helped him sit.

"Come on… slowly…" She said.

"Aw…"

She finally got in the car and searched for something on the back sit.

"_Detective Carter?"_

"I found him… he is injured…"

"_How bad?"_

"He will survive… I'll take him home and help with the injuries."

"_No hospitals, Detective, please."_

"I know…"

"_Thanks. I'm on the line if you need anything." _

She turned off and found a blanket.

"Take it…"

"I'm fi…"

Before he could finish the sentence, she interrupted him.

"You are trembling, John… just take it… I hope you are not in shook."

He looked at her and took the blanket.

After some minutes of silence on the road, she broke it in anger.

"Never do that again!"

Her eyes were on the road and John just glanced at her.

"I mean… call me… whenever you need. You know I'll be there… you know…" She seemed outraged.

"It was your day off, Carter…"

"I owe you, John. Every second of my life I owe you…"

"You don't…"

"Not only because you saved my life… but because… I… care about… you… as much as you annoy the hell out of me."

"You shouldn't, Carter…"

"Well, there's nothing I can do about it…"

They drove in silence until they reach the city. Carter wore all that "I-don't-like-you-don't-care-about-you" attitude towards him, but inside, she felt like protecting him just as he told her he would protect her.

"Just drop me anywhere. Finch can pick up me." He said.

"I won't leave you bleeding on the streets…"

Silence.

She stopped the car in front of her house and helped him getting out.

"You are freezing…" She said it to herself.

They got to the door and she opened it skillfully while still holding him on her shoulders. She was wet by the rain just as him, but her body wasn't that cold.

"How bad is the pain?" She asked worried while guiding him to the bathroom.

"It has been worse…"

He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'll say it again… In many exciting ways you could get yourself killed, you've been choosing the boring ones lately."

She joked to break the tension that she herself had created and led him to the bathroom on the living room.

"Do you think… this is boring…?"He gave her a look in disbelief.

"Well, I think it's … how can I say… stupid…"

"Hm…"

He chuckled, of course she would never now what was like being trapped in a tree seeing the world upside down. It was extremely exciting!"

They reached the bathroom on the living room.

"Come on, let's wash over all this blood."

She guided him into the warm shower.

"This will hurt…" He said.

"I thought you were into masochism…" She played him.

He gave her a look and a smirk.

"Well, it has some… boundaries. Obviously"

He got in the game. He would never miss a chance to piss off Jocelyn Carter.

"Poser!"

He narrowed his eyes at hers.

"Let's get rid of these pants…"

With no teasing and no jokes she helped him step out of his already destroyed pants. As professional as she tried to be, seeing him half naked made her hands shaken. He stared at her the whole time, but he saw on her eyes she was there to help him, no matter what kind of feeling she pushed away.

She turned on the water and it fell on his bruised body. It burned but he could hang on.

"Stay there… I'll be right back…"

"Yeah…"

He waited for some minutes while the water washed his body. He felt sorry for ruining her day off, but he was glad she cared about him, cause he cared about her, more than he should.

She came back with a towel and in her pajamas.

"Here, John… let me help you!"

She turned off the shower and gave him the towel.

He wrapped on his waist and took of his underwear. His ankle was really giving him a hard time.

"Leave it there, John…"

She told him when she saw him trying to grab his pants and underpants. She helped him dry his body with another towel, not forgetting to avoid the wounds. She was trying to not focus at his body too much, because it would give in the feeling of lust rising inside her body.

She helped him walk to the couch and sit. She had already caught the first aid kit and some advanced medical supplies.

John sat on the couch and breathed deeply. The towel was covering his waist and she gave him a blanket, which he wrapped around his torso. She would first take care of his ankle.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

She smiled and sat on the coffee table in front of him so she could grab his leg to take a better look on the damaged ankle. It looked like it could need some stitches. She rested his foot on her lap.

"It needs some stitches, John…"

"I was afraid you would say that…"

"I can do that… but I don't have any pain killers…" She stared at him worried.

He smirked… He really wanted to make that masochist joke again. She narrowed her eyes on his.

"I'm really starting to think that you like pain for real, John…"

He tilted his head in that peculiar way of his.

"Maybe I do…"

"Well, then breathe and stay quite."

She started cleaning the wounds skillfully.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked.

"In the army… Breathe…"

She started doing the stitches.

"Hmmm…" He closed his eyes and contorted his face in pain.

"Poser!" She joked.

"God…"

He put his hands on his face and, smiling, she glanced at him.

"Once in the army I had to stitch the balls of a friend."

"Jesus Christ…"

He looked at her through a small fence between his fingers. She found that quite cute and mixed with that messy wet hair of his could really make her smile.

"It was either that, or an infection!"

She continued skillfully working on his ankle. They spent some minutes of silence focused on their tasks.

"Finish…?" He asked grounding his teeth.

"Just two more knots…"

"Good…"

"Just hang on…"

"Where's Taylor?" He asked. He needed to focus on something else besides the pain.

"Watching the Nicks game." She rolled her eyes.

"I like the Nicks… You are angry… because you… hmm wanted him to be here with you… in your day off…"

John brought his hands from his face to his lap.

"Do you read minds either?" She glanced at him.

"… Just how I would feel if I had a son."

Her heart skipped a bit and she glanced at him again.

"Would you like to have children?"

Finally she had a chance to ask him some personal stuff.

"Maybe… but I wouldn't be… aw… a good father…"

"What makes you think like that?" She stopped and stared at him.

"Just know … aw…" He nodded his head indifferently.

"You can't know that… Finished!"

"Good…"

He narrowed his eyes on her. God, how beautiful this woman was.

"What, John?"

She turned to throw the discarded medical stuff into the garbage.

"Nothing…"

"Good… let's get these branches out…"

She looked for the tweezers while he got rid of the blanket around his torso.

Well, now she had a problem. John was naked on her couch, only covered by a towel and a blanket on his private part, and she had all access to touch him anywhere.

She started to take the small branches out of his body and it took her 10 minutes. John couldn't stop following her movements with his eyes. She was so close to him and her intoxication made the pain go away. He didn't even notice how irregular his breathing was.

She leaned closer to examine one quite branch in his shoulder and she realized how deep his breathing was and how sweetly his eyes were closed.

"Stop it, John!" She leaned back.

"What…?" He tilted his head and opened his eyes.

"Following my movements with your eyes… and… well…"

She was not uncomfortable about what he was doing, but about what was doing to her insides what he was doing.

"I can't stop it…"

His voice was a low whisper that touched her ears like a tremendous loud concert. He didn't make any effort to hide his innuendo.

She stared at his eyes and they were an amazing dangerous ocean and he narrowed them on her.

They stared at each other for some seconds until she diverted her gaze and suddenly yanked the fluke out of his shoulder with no delicate movements.

"Aaaaaw…" He moaned in pain and closed his eyes.

"Stop that! Or I might abuse your condition…" She joked.

"And I might like it…" He opened his eyes.

His voice was a low sexy whisper that the butterflies inside her stomach made a hurricane. Their flirtations had never gone so far before and Carter felt it was becoming really dangerous.

She stopped cleaning the wound in his shoulder and leaned back resting her arms innocently on his legs. She was sit at the coffee table that she pulled closer to the couch so she could work on his ankle comfortably. This position got her almost in the middle of his legs. He shivered with her touch and she stared at him, amused with the power she had over him.

He raised his eyebrows and she smiled.

"Are you that easy, John?" She played again.

"… That's because it is you, Jos…"

She chuckled, but tried to hide.

He leaned closer to her and was about to kiss her, but she turned her head slowly, almost giving up to his move. He followed her movement with his eyes and head until she decided to look at him again. When she did…

"Just kiss me…" He pleaded in a low sweet whisper.

God, that was so cruel, she thought. He was so dangerous with only one look… she couldn't let him touch her otherwise it could be a disaster to her hormones "Stop it, John…" Her voice was low and shaking.

John's hands were rested on his lap and he wouldn't dare use them to coarse Carter into a kiss. He tilted his head a little and leaned closer to her lips and waited. They breathed in each other's breathing and Carter parted her lips just a little, unconsciously. When John tried to capture her lower lip and kiss her, she diverted her head again and rested one of her hand on his chest to gently push him away.

"Fuck…" He whispered with a smirk and allowed her push him away until his back touched the couch again.

"You are a dangerous predator, John…" She didn't look at him, but she had a smirk.

He smiled and she glanced at it. Dangerous predator was a pet name for him. God!

"I'm helpless when you look at me, Joss…" John confessed.

"Have you hit your head…?" She warned him again, but not sounding convincing.

"At some point in my life… yes"

He smiled and it made her smile too. She was preparing some clean stuff to make a stitch on his shoulder and his eyes were on every inch of her body. John learned in the field how to control his desires and his impulses, but he was on the edge of his lust… In the field they didn't teach him how to control love desires… maybe they did, but John chose to ignore it.

Carter leaned again to make a stitch on his shoulder.

"Breathe…" She advised him.

He could feel her warm breath touching his cheek like a small summer breeze. He breathed and closed his eyes, he couldn't stand it anymore.

She pinched him with the needle and he moaned low, and it touched her ears sending shivers down her spine. She finished the stitch and leaned back, but suddenly John stole her one gentle kiss.

She even parted her lips and kissed him back gently for some seconds, until she came to her mind and leaned back.

He smiled and leaned back at the couch too. That was enough for him… well, for now, cause if it got a little far, it could be a disaster on his hormones too… well, it already was. She got so embarrassed and confused that she didn't know where to throw the medical stuff on her hands. Damn him for having so much power over her desires.

"On your left…" He pointed on finger at the garbage.

She smiled and finally threw the stuff away…

"Son of a bitch…" She whispered still smiling.

** _Thanks for reading. _


End file.
